Knock-Outs
by Be Obscene
Summary: Jennifer pressures Needy into a fight using the strength of their "Assets". But things quickly get out of hand. A more absurd story. Will contain language and sexual content in later chapters. FEMSLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Anita gets suckered into some very dumb wrestling with Jennifer. Will she get competitive? Language and some violence involving boobs!**

"That's so stupid!" Anita Lesnicky groaned.

Her and her best friend Jennifer Check were in her bedroom watching dumb YouTube videos, casting it to her new flat screen.

"That's awesome!" Jennifer laughed while eating Cheetos on Anita's bed.

For the most part both girls were complete opposites. Anita was always seen as the dorky girl with big glasses and old, baggy clothes, that frizzy long blonde hair in a ponytail; her glasses magnified her already big blue eyes, making her look almost like a fish with those pouting lips of hers. Jennifer was absolutely gorgeous, because of course she was, long raven hair and a face and body to die for. She acted like a queen bee some times but she'd really rather just chill. Though Anita didn't always agree with her choices she did like some of the same things she did.

Like most high school best friends they both had their own rules when they were alone and their own dumb inside jokes.

Anita wasn't sure if she could watch another cruel prank video. "Ok. My TV. There's a new Marvel trailer out," said Anita as she looked for it on her laptop.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Marvel? God, Needy you are such a Gaylord!" Not only did she have to use her childhood nickname for her but she had to also be a bitch. Anita pouted. Jennifer gave her shit some times but she did really care about her, she was going away for a month and didn't know what to do without her codependent vest friend. "Hey, I was just kidding, I still like Marvel," she crawled over to her and spoke in a deep voice, "I am Groot." Anita couldn't help but smile.

Jennifer had an idea, maybe a bad one but an idea. She grinned, showing off those piano like teeth of hers. "Hey, Needy, let's boob fight!"

Needy was halfway into chewing some Cheetos, "Huh?"

Jennifer got closer, "You know. When we were younger we always talked about having big boobs when we grew up and how we would boob battle."

"We were just being dumb, Jen," Anita said, rolling her eyes.

Jennifer looked a tad bit offended, "Oh? You think you can take me, huh?" She began bumping her chest into the dorky blonde's.

"Quit it! What the heck are you doing?" Anita tried backing away.

"Come on, Needy, show me what you got!" Jennifer laughed and continued to bump. She was a babe, almost impossibly beautiful and here she was acting like a moron trying to fight her best friend's breasts in a duel.

Anita pushed on her back. Jennifer was trying to grab her but Anita held onto her wrists. "You really think you can beat me?" Anita mocked playfully.

"Your boobs don't seem as tough as they look!"

Anita relented and decided to play her childish game. She pulled her shirt up over her head; the pale blue bra with its lacy design made her bust stand out and look bigger. Jennifer scoffed and removed her shirt. Her black pushup bra supported some respectable C cups but they appeared no match for the D's Anita was packing.

Anita lifted an eyebrow, "You really want to do this?"

"I was born to do this!"

Anita didn't think twice about that very weird statement. They counted down from three and pushed their breasts into each other.

"Ugh!"

"Ah!"

Jennifer grabbed a hold of Anita, pushing Anita closer to her, straining herself. Anita had her arms around her in a sort of bear hug, squeezing herself into her. This had to be without a doubt the stupidest thing they ever did.

Neither really had any kind of technique they just of tiring the other out. Anita showed no digs of tiring. Jennifer collapsed back onto the bed, panting with sweat coming down her face.

Anita panted as she laughed, she wiped some sweat from her forehead, "You surrender?"

"You win this one, Lesnicky. I've got to go home," she stretched as she sat up, "I want a rematch before I leave next week!" She snapped Anita's bra strap on her way out.

"Ah!" Anita yelped. She frowned as Jennifer grabbed her shirt and blew her a kiss goodbye.

Anita was annoyed but she was glad she beat her. "Way to go you guys," she said looking down; she could be seriously weird too when no one was around. She stood up and looked in the mirror at herself. Flexing proudly.

Her phone vibrated. She answered curiously, "Hello?"

"I can see you from your driveway, loser!" Jennifer laughed.

Anita could see her down there mocking her. She stuck her tongue out at her and closed the curtain.

"You better be ready, Anita because my tits are going to destroy you!"

"Bring it on!" Anita smiled fiendishly. She hung up on her and went back to her laptop.

Game 2 was going to be interesting.

**To be continued. Will get more ridiculous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following. Things get way more insane in this chapter as both girls refuse ti back down and declare defeat. If anyone is easily offended there is some dumb trash that both girls use in this that might be a bit much but it's all intended to be over the top. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

That entire week both girls awaited the day for their next throw down. They avoided each other as much as humanly possible, at least in public anyway. Jennifer would tease Anita night and days with text messages and GIFs.

_"I'm going to PWN U Lesnicky!"_

_"Dream on Check. UR Luck has run OUT."_

_"You better kiss your tits goodbye because I'm going to crush THEM."_

_"I'd like to see you try! You're flat chested compared to me!"_

_"Bitch please! Mine could sink the fucking Titanic!"_

Their late night phone calls got pretty heated as well.

"You're going to wish you never had breasts after I'm through with you!" Anita paced her bedroom back and forth as she ranted.

Jennifer always remained calm. She was checking herself out in the mirror while she talked smack on the phone.

"Oh really? Better calm down. You sound out of breath already. Don't blow a head gasket."

Anita seriously was turning red in the face, maybe taking this childish game a bit too far. "I'm taking you down like the Hinderberg!"

"Yeah? Well my boobs are like bombs. They could take out Hiroshima."

Anita's mouth was a gape, she didn't realize they were taking things so far, she decided she had to up it. "Well...Mine took out the TWIN TOWERS!" Jennifer was speechless. She really didn't think Anita would take things so far. She was giddy and impressed. "Are you still there? Huh? Chicken out?"

"Wow you're so bad, Needy. I've never heard you like this before. Maybe I should tell your mom to wash out your mouth," she said jokingly.

"Yeah? Maybe I should fight your mom next. She's got some jugs, right?"

Now it was getting personal. Anita was touching on a nerve she knew but it was a lot of fun putting Jennifer in her place.

Jennifer gritted her teeth, she was breathing through her nose, "Watch it, Lesnicky!"

"Hm. Too much? Can't take it, Jennifer?"

"You know what, Needy why don't we settle this right now?"

"Any other night of the week."

"Why not tonight? I can be over in five minutes unless you're too chicken!"

"I can't because I have a test to study for. After tonight you're mine!"

"Yeah right you're just hiding under the covers waiting for me to come take you out!"

"Tomorrow night. 8 o'clock it's on."

"Like Donkey Kong," Jennifer finished and hung up before she could let her friend have another word.

Anita was in a huff. That bitch was absolutely going down and she was going to make it all very clear.

* * *

The next night, an hour before the rematch Jennifer put on her brand new sports bra. She was taking no prisoner.

Her mother walked up behind her just as she covered herself with a shirt.

"Knock much?" Jennifer said aghast.

"Do you really have to see her tonight, dear? You still have packing to do."

"Mom!" Jennifer insisted, "This is important!"

Her tired and worn out mother sighed and folded her arms, "You'll only be gone a week can you wait to see your girlfriend until then?"

Jennifer held back her head and laughed, "She's not my girlfriend," she said with some snark.

"...Sure," Miss Check said, humouring her clueless daughter, "Just be home before midnight."

* * *

"Needy?" Miss Lesnicky checked on her daughter, she was in her underwear, white cotton bra and panties. She wore these gloves you'd see on UFC fighters and a headband. She looked intense as she exercised in front of her mirror. Miss Lesnicky wasn't sure if this was something to be concerned about.

"Um, Anita?"

She was too in the zone, she blocked out all of her surroundings.

"Anita?"

"What, Mom?" Anita finally answered, irritated as she shadow boxed.

"Jennifer is downstairs. She asked if you're ready yet."

"Send her up."

Miss Lesnicky stared blankly for a second at her before going to fetch her BFF. Anita never showed this much dedication to any kind of physical activity.

Jennifer waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's um, ready."

"Excellent. Thank you, Miss Lesnicky."

Jennifer passed her. Miss Lesnicky frowned, "Have fun..."

Jennifer nearly burst out laughing when she saw her opponent. Anita turned to her, red in the face.

"Close the door."

Jennifer did so. "You're awfully sweaty. I see we have the same idea." She nearly ripped out of her clothes. New sports bra and panties. She was going pro.

"Don't think you have the advantage," Anita frowned. She took a piece of paper from her desk and handed it to the wannabe champion.

"What the hell is this?"

"Rules."

"Bed match: 'Anyone falls off the bed automatically loses,' Cha. 'No biting. No clawing. No pulling hair'..."

"That's important."

Jennifer laughed out loud at the next one, "No bra stuffing!"

"Sh! Keep your voice down!"

"No taking about Boob Fights or Boob Battles. Nice Fight Club reference."

"I'm serious about that one. I don't want anyone else knowing about this."

"No shit, Needy. Do you think I want this going around town? I'm not an idiot."

"Sign your name and we'll begin."

Jennifer looked at her smugly and wrote her name at the bottom of the page.

"I hope I don't hurt your feelings too bad," Jennifer chuckled.

Anita crossed her arms, "Someone feeling delusional today? I'm going to wipe the floor with your boobs."

"Dream on."

They got on the bed, standing on their knees, facing each other. Their hands on their shoulders to start. They agreed to three rounds. Anita proceeded with the countdown.

"3...2...1!"

The first round was on. They squeezed and they squeezed hard. Pressing their breasts into each other. Jennifer had Anita in a bear hug and it looked like it was going to work but her arms were quickly getting tired. Once Anita felt her arms slipping she used this to her advantage and flipped her on her back. She pinned her down and slapped her bed three times, taking her out like it was WWF.

"Round one! Anita Lesnicky!" She declared. They took a water break.

"I bet you're getting sore already. Big boobed girls do."

"If you're trying to tire me out it won't work. These puppies are going for gold."

"Maybe they'll set up 'Boob Sports' for the bet Olympics," Jennifer sneered.

"Ok. Enough talk."

Round 2.

Back in position.

"3...1!" Jennifer exclaimed.

They pushed and they pushed. Jennifer had a move that was working, kind of slapping Anita's breasts back and forth. She got a lot more confident this round and it was putting and strain on her blonde friend. When it looked like Anita was about to get the upper hand she retaliated by giving her ass a squeeze.

Anita pushed her away, "Whoa! Hey! Not cool! That's against the rules!"

"What? You were serious about that?"

"That's a penalty. I'll let it slide."

"Fine. Whatever."

They got back into position.

"Ready?"

Jennifer nodded. They were back to it and things were heating up.

SNAP!

One of the straps to Anita's bra snapped.

"Shit!"

Jennifer flipped her on her back. She jumped on top of her and pinned her down with her breasts.

"Can't take it, Needy?" Jennifer asked when she saw the beads of sweat pouring down her forehead, that look of death in her eyes. "You know how I said these were like bombs? They're also multi purpose tools. They nailed Jesus to the cross."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Anita strained. She wasn't able to get Jennifer off of her. She actually beat her.

Round 3.

All or nothing. Both were determined to win. It became more of a shoving match this time around. Both threw some insults, almost all were terrible.

"I'm going to squeeze the milk out of you!" Jennifer hissed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! You're going to be screaming, Bessie! Moooo!"

"What should I write on your boobs' tombstone? Oh I'm sorry I'm about to cremate them! Ha!"

"Yeah well...," Jennifer was going to try something but ended up falling off the bed.

"What's going on up there?" Miss Lesnicky called from downstairs.

"Nothing!" Anita yelled.

Jennifer helped herself up. Anita shot her arms up in the air in victory. "Still undefeated!"

Jennifer wasn't talking. She put her clothes on while maintaining a very prude straight face. Anita couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Hey you showed a lot of heart out there. You never backed down once." She stuck out her hand for her to shake like the good sports woman she was. Jennifer looked at it and extended her hand only to quickly take it away and brush it past her ear.

"Next time, Lesnicky. I have a flight to get ready for." She walked to the door but turned around, "Sweet dreams. You might want to put your tits on ice."

Anita was impressed by how well she was taking this loss. "Wow. Um. Well I'll text you later. Have a nice...," Jennifer slammed the door behind her, "...Flight."

**Does this mean they are done fighting for good? Not a chance! Come back real soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this took too long. Jennifer and Needy continue their little feud. Could there be more to it? Please review!**

Anita hadn't heard anything from her best friend in a few days. She shot her a couple texts but she was like a ghost. Even on her instagram it was like she literally vanished. Her mother asked in all seriousness about her 'girlfriend'.

"I'm sure she's ok, honey."

"Didn't think she wasn't. Just unlike her." Anita typed away on her phone with determined frustration.

"Well don't worry," her mother smirked and said, "I'm positive she isn't cheating on you."

Anita brushed off her weird statement and tried another text. She settled in for the night but had a million crazy thoughts in her head. Jennifer was on a trip with her cousins but what if they start asking questions. Questions about her. Would Jennifer actually reveal what they've been doing? Did Jennifer have any shame? Maybe she would humiliate her, say it was all her idea. But no, she likely completely forgot about them being dumb teenage girls wrestling each other with their assets.

Anita fell asleep thinking about what she might actually be up to. She dreamed that Jennifer got into a club, she didn't even need a fake ID they would just let her in. Maybe she danced around, flirted a bit and got some free drinks then went somewhere with some guy...or just had sex in the disgusting bathroom. She began dreaming these scenerios. She dreamt she was there watching Jennifer take a guy into the women's bathroom. She follows. The dude lifts her up onto the sink as they make out like crazy. Anita just stands there watching. Jennifer sees her and smiles. Eventually she says, "You perv."

"Huh?"

"Watching me."

"No I..."

"Why didn't you come with me?"

"I...I didn't have any money. My mom..."

"We could've had so much fun together," Jennifer got up and moved in on her, pushing her against the wall.

"Really? You and me?"

Jennifer put her hands tightly around her waist. She breathed heavily down her neck, "I want you."

"You want me?"

"Right here. Right now."

Anita wasn't sure at first what she was implying until she heaved her chest forward.

"Oh...but I thought..."

"I want a rematch, Lesnicky."

Anita woke up in a cold sweat. She tried to comprehend what any of that was supposed to mean. She checked her phone and low and behold there was a new text from Jennifer.

_Prepare to be flattened!... : ( )( )_

Anita chuckled. She missed her juvenile mind. If she really did want another fight then she had it; maybe she would even go a little easier on her. But probably not.

* * *

Finally. All the wait. 2 weeks and her still defeated opponent was back. Her plane got in a couple hours ago. It was already 1030pm on a school night but she was willing and ready to fight.

Anita got ready in her room. She had on a brand new sports bra in preparation. She was even wearing contacts, something she never normally did. She heard a faint voice calling to her from downstairs. Her mother; likely making another strange assumption. Anita stretched, getting ready for that bitch. Her back to the door, she could hear it creak open.

"Is it safe to enter?"

"You're in the lion cage now, Check!"

"Oh yeah? Might want your mom up here as referee because you're going to need somebody to carry your crybaby ass out of here."

"You're dreaming. About time I woke you up."

"I hope you brought some ice because you're going to be black and blue when...," Anita turned around. She couldn't finish her sentence when she saw two of the biggest breasts she'd ever seen. Jennifer's were actually bigger than hers, D's and they were struggling to be contained in that tearing at the seams sports bra. "What the fuck?"

Jennifer burst out laughing, "Wow, Needy! I have never heard you use the F-bomb before!"

"Shh!" She quickly closed the door and immediately went back to the elephants in the room. "Ok whatever you have under there..."

"These are all me!" Jennifer struck a pose, proudly heaving her chest forward.

"There is no way they're real!"

"So I had a lot of growing left to do!" Jennifer said with a ton of snark.

Anita folded her arms, "Your cousins took you to some discount surgeon right?"

Jennifer groped them, "Why don't you see for yourself?" She invited her to feel but Anita refused.

"Let's just do this!"

They got on the bed and into position.

"One," Anita started.

"Two..."

Anita got distracted by Jennifer's enormous cleavage.

"Three!" Jennifer took her by surprise.

Like two sumo wrestlers, they battled, pushing into each other, grunting, moaning. They strained and sweated. Anita felt threatened by Jennifer's new muscle. This was for once going to be a real fight, a real fight she desperately wanted to win. But Jennifer had changed too much and to fa. The next thing she knew she was pinned on her bed.

Jennifer mocked her as she was lied there on her back completely helpless. Jennifer's breasts were Squashing hers. Jennifer held her down by the wrists and had one knee digging into her side.

"Give up?"

Anita strained, "No way!"

Jennifer laughed, an evil cackle. Finally Anita had no choice. She slapped the palm of her hand down on the bed three times.

Jennifer lifted her arms up in the air and cheered, "Your new heavyweight champion! Jennifer Kathleen Check!" She smiled down at Anita.

Anita was all sweaty and panted, "Cheater."

Jennifer shook her head, bemused by her cranky friend. Anita was too weak to say anything else, like her dream all she could do was watch. Jennifer took her bra off as if in slow motion. Anita couldn't even get out a whimper. There they were, pale but beautiful full shapes, reddish brown nipples. They were titans.

Jennifer liked the goofy look on her face. Without saying another word about gloating about her victory she planted a wet one on Anita's cheek. She put her bra back on and walked out well more like strutted out the door. Anita had her head hang upside down to watch her friend with her new body out of science fiction cruise on out of there.

Only one word came to mind. Damn.

**Anita may have lost this one but now it's on! TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anita is determined. She will not back down. She will win at all cost! Thank you for reading so far really appreciate it!**

"What's up?"

Anita's friend Chip found her sitting by herself outside on a swing; perhaps his goofy charms could pick her up. She wasn't responding.

"Fight with Jennifer?"

Anita groaned loudly.

"Is this because of her boobs?"

Anita groaned even louder, hiding her face in her hoodie.

"Jeez that bad?"

"You'd never understand."

"Understand what?"

Unbeknownst to him Jennifer was across the courtyard chatting some guys up playing basketball; full on cleavage too with a pushup bra to make them look big enough to pop.

Anita glared at her. She laughed, twirled her hair. It was like she turned into some kind of breast demon whose only purpose was to destroy her. She flaunted around the school like she thought she was untouchable.

"I'm the champion," Anita mumbled,."She wins one time and she thinks she's hot shit?"

"Huh?" Chip stared, never in his life more confused than right now.

"Uh. Girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh...ok...," he said, now getting a better look at the show off, "I was going to ask you...did you want to maybe go to this battle of the bands thing..."

"And now you want to take Jennifer instead?"

"What? No way. Why would I want to ask her?"

Anita wanted to skip the rest of the day. She never would do that though and ruin her perfect attendance. Still she couldn't be around Jennifer, not until their next match.

"Chip...if I were to tell you a secret you wouldn't tell anyone would you?"

"Depends. Did you kill someone?" He joked.

"Chip I'm ser...," she stopped. Out of nowhere she felt a sharp pain on her breast.

"What's wrong?"

Anita grabbed it in pain, shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth. "I...I have to go!"

She ran off not home but inside the school in the girl's locker room. She thought she would be safe, no one would be in there hanging out before the first warning buzzer. She didn't really check to see if the coast was clear before tearing off her hoodie and throwing off her shirt. She didn't need to take off her bra to see the bruising. Her left breast was turning a weird color at the top. She pulled down the cup to look it over. Her nipple and areola had seen better days. She needed some Aoloa cream stat.

"You really shouldn't fight with your bra on."

Anita spun around quickly. It was Chasity, the short Asian girl that shared some of Anita and Jennifer's classes; she had always accused Anita of having a sexual relationship with Jennifer.

Anita attempted to act baffled by her strange accusation, "W-what? What are you talking about? Fighting with my breasts? I've never heard of such a thing!"

Chasity wasn't buying it, she approached her slowly; for such a small girl she sure could be intimidating. "Jennifer beat you didn't she?"

"Huh?"

Chasity circled around her, "Don't play dumb, Lesnicky, that's Jennifer's job!"

Anita was near ready to push her, "I have no clue what you're doing but it's really dumb."

"Why can't you two just admit you're in lesbians with each other? Now you're fighting each other with boobs? That's just sad."

Anita rolled her eyes, when she went to fold her arms she felt a sting when her arm lightly touched her breast.

"Trust me you two will be a lot happier if you just have sex and get it over with."

"You are insane!"

"I'm not the one fighting my BFF with my rack. At least fight without bras."

She left Anita to think about that. She really wanted this fight to be over but no way could she retire without beating Jennifer.

At her locker when she was in the middle of rooting through her locker when Jennifer abruptly closed it on her.

"You told."

"Jen what the..."

Jennifer smiled sheepishly, "I mean I get you gloating about your victories but those days are over. Plus you broke a rule by telling which means I get to punch you in the boob."

"That wasn't a rule," Anita frowned.

"Ok fine. But why did you tell?"

"I didn't. Chasity saw me in the locker room and commented on my bruising."

"You're hurt?" Jennifer looked genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing..."

"Come on let's go home," Jennifer took her by the hand.

"But..."

"No buts...," she led her friend out the entrance way.

Next thing she knew she was sitting in Jennifer's bedroom with her shirt off; she looked at her scared self in Jennifer's weird desk mirror.

Jennifer fetched some cream, "Why is your bra still on?"

"I..."

"We're both girls Anita," Anita slowly removed it but covered her sore breasts with both hands.

Jennifer had the cream ready but was irritated by her best friend's lack of cooperation. "God, Needy! I'm not going to molest you!"

Anita allowed Jennifer to apply the cream. Cold to the touch. She jumped.

"There you go nice and easy."

It was very soothing, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Jennifer put it simply, "We're still friends, dummy."

"Yeah but..."

"You should be proud," Jennifer of course referring to Anita's assets.

"I am...," she couldn't stop staring at Jennifer's opened shirt, those top few buttons gone to make room for her growth spurt.

"I know you're still miffed about the fight but I won that fair and square."

"With those? Sure," she said, humouring her.

Jennifer squeezed and hoisted her breasts up to Anita unexpectedly, "Still think they're fake?"

"Don't be weird," Anita laughed.

"Don't be a prude, Needy."

Anita closed her eyes; weird how she warmed up to the idea of breast fighting and pushing their boobs together but she couldn't bring herself to touch her friend's bits with her hands. What she wasn't expecting was to feel Jennifer's bare breasts in her hands. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Go on," said Jennifer, insisting, "Give them.a squeeze."

Anita obliged, "Whoa!"

"See all me," Jennifer said smugly.

Anita gulped. She didn't look at them she was too afraid so she just looked Jennifer in the eye.

"What don't want to look at them?"

"Jen these are amazing!"

"I know," she said, taking them back and covering them.

"Chasity said we should fight topless. No bras."

"She sounds like she has a point. I'll make note of that on the poster."

"Poster?" Anita was shocked.

Jennifer handed her a piece of scrap paper on her desk. Anita had to adjust her glasses. It was like a poster for a punk band. 'CHECK V. LESNICKY'

"It's just a rough draft. Justin from my art class drew it up. Not bad, huh?"

"You told?" Anita's mouth was a gape.

Jennifer bit her lip, "I might've let it slip . He said there's a lot of money in this type of thing though. We could so get rich!"

Anita hid her face in her hands, "This isn't happening!"

"What? Are you mad?" Jennifer smirked.

"How many people know? Seems like just Justin and Chasity but you know how fast word spreads around here."

"We can't do a public fight...that would be so humiliating.."

Jennifer showed her the sketch of them engaging in battle. Both of them looked like super models with over exaggerated boobs squishing into each other.

"That's me? I look like a superhero or something."

"Oh you and Marvel."

Something donned on Anita, "Do we get to keep the money?"

"Well a majority goes to Justin for hosting the event. I'll keep you posted. We might need to postpone the fight until you've recovered. What do you say?"

Anita pondered this stupidity, "I can't believe I'm doing this...ok. I don't care if it's in front of the whole world I'm taking you down."

"Awesome. Can't wait."

Anita knew she was just trying to get at her and make her uncomfortable. It was working.

Once she got home she called Chip.

"Needy," he began, "People have been saying some messed up stuff about you and Jennifer."

"Oh?"

"Yeah they...," he couldn't say it.

"Say we're breast fighting?"

He just looked at her funny, "Yeah..."

"It's true."

"What? No way."

"I've beaten her in two games but after she developed she kicked my breasts' ass."

"Damn."

"I want you to train me."

"Train you?"

"I have to be strong enough to beat her but also I need time to heal."

Chip just looked at her like he wasn't even talking to the dorky girl that talked to him in the halls.

"I need your help. You're the only one I an trust. Help me take her down."

Finally Chip nodded and said, "Ok."

Anita raised her arms in victory. She hugged him tight.

"Oh, Chip! Thank you!" Chip awkwardly patted her on the back, "You won't regret this."

**To be continued! What crazy mishaps will they get into next time?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The big fight day is here! Will it be Check or Lesnicky? Please review!**

"I don't know, Needy why don't we just give up and go to the arcade or something?"

"No...we have to do this...," Anita strained.

"Ok. How much more?"

"Another slab," she ordered.

She lied on down on his bench press as he put down an eighth raw slab of meat on her chest. Her bruising had gone down. Her training was soft at first but she needed to up her game. Jennifer had been bugging her day and day out. Finally they settled on a day Friday after school.

Chip watched his friend struggle to lift her body up with all that meat from his freezer in a backwards pushup.

"One! Two!...three! Four...Five!...Six...Seven...Eig..."

Anita couldn't push herself any further. She was sweating. She panted as he fetched the water bottle with the straw for her.

"We moved it to next week. If I ask for more time I'll look soft."

"I think it's time for a break," he said, weary just looking at her.

"No," a red faced Anita said, wiping away more sweat, "I can't give up now...I'll take a break from the meat though."

He helped take the raw meat away. When he saw her sit up and pull at her bra strap he couldn't help but be intrigued, "Look away, Chip!"

He closed his eyes and stuck his out, "Ok, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to fight her topless. Have a bra on will kill me."

"So am I done?"

"No, I need you to hold the bag."

He opened his eyes and seen her there standing behind it.

"Uh..."

"I have to see if I have my old strength back."

He wasn't so sure about this but he couldn't deny her confidence. He held onto the punching bag and waited for her attack. Of course he forgot she wouldn't be using her fists.

"Ugh!"

"Ah!"

"GRRRR!"

"Um...Anita I don't think this is going to work."

Her efforts were comical attempting to push the bag with Chip back with only the power and strength of her naked breasts.

She tried again, grunting and pushing until finally she made Chip fall over. When he looked up he saw Anita standing over him with her hands planted firmly on her pale sweaty breasts, her blonde matted hair covering her wild red face as she gritted her teeth. A total warrior face.

"Grr!"

* * *

The big day had arrived. Friday after school. Held in the old abandoned pool house that had been turned into a punk skateboarder's wet dream.

Anita was feeling the pressure, this wasn't just hers or Jennifer's bedroom anymore this was for all to see. She hadn't heard anything from Jennifer before the match. No insults or anything. She hadn't actually heard anything from her in days.

"You got this," Chip encouraged.

They waited in the grimey hallway for Anita's cue to make her entrance. She was having trouble with these new contacts she had in, she looked like a blinking insect.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...good..."

"Hey!"

Justin, Jennifer's friend greeted them. Wearing all black with styled hair. He sure had a lot of piercings.

"Hey."

"Hey...," Anita said, looking up at the ceiling blinking rapidly.

"So my friend Carl will be doing the announcing. It's a pretty good turn out. So Jennifer is cool. You still good?"

Anita nodded, blinking especially more awkward now.

"And now without further ado NEEDY LESNICKY!"

"It's showtime," Justin gave her a light push forward.

She felt difficult getting her body moving. She felt a bit uneasy. She looked back at Chip for support. He gave her two thumbs up. Walking that hallway seemed to take forever. She got a look at the small crowd of teens. She felt so dumb. Even dumber for wearing a black two piece bathing suit, the bottoms which were way too tight on her. She gave an insecure wave to the cheering audience.

Carl, the ring announcer, Anita recognized. A tall, black, athletic kid from her English class. A nice guy you wouldn't really expect to be putting an event like this on.

"Give it up for her," he said with an encouraging smile, "How you doing, Needy?"

He put the mic nice and close to her face, "...Good," she laughed nervously.

"Good. That's good. Now Jennifer agreed to a topless fight. You still cool with that?"

Anita looked to her peers worriedly and back to the irresistible Carl, "Uh-huh."

Everyone cheered. Except one. Chasity was among the group but she was likely there ironically. She rolled her eyes at Anita and sighed audibly.

"She also agreed to an oil match."

Anita did a double take. This had not been discussed with her. She didn't have much time to think it over. It could be humiliating but then again it might be a lot easier on her. She nodded happily.

"Excellent!" He turned to the other hallway and announced, "Now, last but certainly not least! JENNIFER CHECK!"

Anita had to squint hard to see. A figure strutted out from another hallway. Once she got a good luck she gasped. Jennifer was sporting a bikini, an American flag string bikini to be exact. Her butt on full display and her boobs were seeming to be having a tough time being concealed. They faced each other, Jennifer seemed awfully calm and cool. Anita tried to think of something to say but she looked great, how could she insult her?

"Um...how patriotic of you."

Jennifer didn't say anything. Carl moved them along, helping them down to the pool where there were these old gym mats set up. "It's showtime!"

Jennifer looked up at the crowd and smiled. She removed her bra wit such grace, throwing it up for someone to catch. Anita followed. She couldn't take her eyes off her. Why was she looking so good to her all of a sudden?

"Let's oil up!" Carl had a bottle ready. Jennifer let him very generously squirt her all over. Anita very aggressively ripped her bra off and grabbed the bottle, "Whoa, girl! Slow down!"

Eye of the tiger. Both got on the mats. Everyone was hooting and hollering as they circled each other. More oil was poured onto the mats.

"Ok, ladies! When I blow my whistle you know what to do!"

It was crazy how this whole thing started. They were just messing around and being dumb high school girls and now they were doing this extraordinarily dumb thing in front of people. Jennifer still had that calm face. Anita focused on her lips, all pouty and wet. Her entire body covered. The whistle blew. No time to think. They both launched at each other. Anita landed on her back. Jennifer pressed her body, pinning her down, breasts crushing hers. It was impossible to get a good grip on each other. They slid all over the mats. They grunted and groaned trying to pin the other but they would just keep sliding out of the others' arms. Everyone was loving it though watching these two with their breasts out fighting each other in such a ridiculous way.

Finally Anita got Jennifer on her back. She just kind of looked down at her for a second, staring into those pale blue surfer eyes. Only an inch apart.

Jennifer grinned widely at her friend, "Contacts?"

"Uh-huh."

This was just the distraction Jennifer needed. She wrapped her legs around Anita and spun her. Things only got more suggestive from there. Jennfer got Anita on her stomach, holding her arms back and riding on top of her. Anita got the upper hand again, sitting on Jennifer's face. Jennifer managed to get her back, shoving her face in between her breasts and rubbing them all over her. Chasity continued to roll her eyes.

Jennifer's large breasts kept slapping Anita in the face. She gawked at the hard brown nipples. Jennifer too noticed Anita's pink and hard nipples and couldn't help but lick her lips. What really got everyone's attention was the very unintended 69. Anita on top, her face between Jennifer's legs as they writhed around. Anita then had her with her boobs pressing down hard on Jennifer's face.

"MMMMHHMMMPHHH!"

Anita laughed victoriously. Carl lifted her arm up high, "Your Boob Fight Champion! NEEDY LESNICKY!"

Chasity shook her head, "Fucking fools."

In all of the commotion, Anita saw Jennifer still lying flat on the ground. She couldn't help but feel some guilt for being the one that put her there. She kept looking at her. This was a different look. Not friendly. Something more.

"Have anything to say?" Carl asked a speechless Anita.

"Um...I'll be right back!"

She ran over and helped Jennifer up. In a mad dash they ran to one of the abandoned locker rooms for some privacy. No words. Only tongues. They kissed each other relentlessly on a broken old bench. Of course it didn't matter to either where they were, they just knew they had to do this. This overwhelming horniness just took hold of them.

Chasity walked in a moment later as they continued to pleasure the other.

"Fucking knew it," she said. She exited without even being seen by the two more-than-friends.

**To be concluded!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The exciting conclusion. It seemed as though the two made up (out) but what really happens after? Thank you for following and reviewing this incredibly dumb. I'm definitely not finished writing Jennifer's Body stories.**

Anita and Jennifer sat at the end of Anita's bed. They didn't know what to do after the big fight so they went straight to the house; after a few extra moments in the old locker room together. They both felt a bit weird after the whole thing, dry humping in public and all. Something told hem life after the big match would never be the same.

"So um...," Anita said, not really looking at Jennifer; a foot gap between them.

"Yeah...," Jennifer said, biting her lip.

"Did you uh...wanna sleep over?"

Jennifer looked down at the floor, weird feeling in her stomach, "I think I should go home..."

"Oh...," Anita was really not expecting that; it was super weird, like they had just met for he first time it something, like they hadn't been friends for years. Jennifer abruptly got up and was out in the hallway by the time Anita said, "Call me!"

* * *

It had been a whole day since Anita heard from Jennifer. She was worried. She consoled with Chip who really wanted to know if she was putting her 'Boob-Fighting' days behind her.

"It looks like it. It's not worth losing a friend over."

"That's good, no offense but you were like a totally different person.."

Anita's phone rang and she immediately answered, wishing and hoping it was Jennifer.

"Yo, Needy!"

"Huh?"

"Boob Warrior Princess!"

"W-who is this?"

"Justin."

"Oh," Anita's stomach churned.

"I have another fight set up for you!"

"Fight? No, I really don't think..."

"Wait! Wait! I didn't tell you the best part! You'll be getting a bigger cut this time. You could get up to $700."

Anita was intrigued, this was absolutely insane but that was a lot of money to her, "Really?"

"Yep! You get to fight The Russian. Elsa. She's 6' 1" but I think you can take her!"

"Ah...," Anita could only imagine how sore she would be the next day.

"Jennifer will be there too. She'll be fighting this Swedish girl named Olka. I think you both have a pretty good chance."

"Hm," Anita thought.

"Whatcha think, Needy?"

Anita looked to Chip who was giving her a weird look, "Yes. I'll do it, Justin. What time?"

"Dammit, Anita," Chip groaned; his mother already asked what happened to their steaks fro the freezer.

* * *

Anita had no time to work out. It would be after school Monday. She texted Jennifer to see what she was doing and if she needed any help preparing. No response. Anita was more than a little peeved. The girl nearly goes to second base with her in a gross locker room and then avoids her?

"She just needs space. Maybe she has a lot to think about. I mean you have a very complicated relationship."

"We're just friends, Mom!" Anita snapped at the kitchen table, "I mean...at least I think we are..."

Her mother reached for her hand, "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. I'd just hate to see you break up."

Anita was ready to blow a blood vessel she was that frustrated, "Grr! I don't have time for this! I have a game to get ready for!"

She needed to get in the zone and forget about Jennifer. She destroyed her after all. She had to put that boob warrior face on and take down this Russian bitch.

* * *

Anita was given a bikini that was made to look like the American flag, fitting since who she was fighting. She was getting ready in the filthy old locker room she made out with Jennifer in. She was all alone until the raven haired beauty entered quietly with her gym bag.

Anita pretended not to see her. Now was not the time for distractions.

"Hey," Jennifer said quietly.

Anita pretended to be checking her own bag for contents.

"Hey..."

Jennifer came over to her, "So...you're fighting the big Russian chick?"

"Looks like it..."

Jennifer played with her hair lazily, "That's cool it's like you're Rocky and she's Drago."

Anita smirked, impressed she could even make that connection. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry I haven't texted you back..."

"That's ok...," Anita rubbed her arms nervously.

"That kiss it..."

Anita bit her lip, "Yeah..."

_"IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE FIRST BIG FIGHT! CHECK V. JOHANSSON!"_

Hearing this announcement made Jennifer cringe.

"You better get out there," Anita smiled hesitantly.

Jennifer took a long, drawn out breath, "Needy I don't want to do this."

"What? But..."

"I can't do this," she shrugged, "I can't. It just wouldn't feel right." Anita didn't know what to say. Surely even if she was offered less money than her she still wouldn't pass on it.

"I can't fight with someone that isn't you. It wouldn't feel right."

She saw that look in her eyes, this vulnerable uncertainty. "W-what do you want to do?"

"I..."

Out of nowhere, Chasity barged in, "Just fucking do it already!"

"Huh?" Anita and Jennifer exclaimed.

"You're both clearly in love with each other! Just stop acting like idiots and just admit it already!"

Anita and Jennifer both smiled innocently at each other, "I couldn't stop thinking about you after we Kissed...," Anita started.

"Me too," said Jennifer, "I was confused...what should we do now, Chasity?"

"Go home right now and have sex, duh!"

Anita and Jennifer both exchanged a smile and nodded in agreement. They walked out of there hand in hand. Chasity was pleased with herself. Even though she hated both of them now she could at least rest easy knowing they wouldn't be the same catty bitches she once previewed them as.

* * *

Anita and Jennifer ran up the stairs quickly to get to Anita's bedroom.

"Hello, girls," Anita's mother mother called. All she received was a slammed door as a response. Even with the door closed though she could hear everything; every match they had in that bedroom was heard by her.

The two BFFs pulled each other's clothes off. They were sensual with the other the entire time. Jennifer was more playful than Anita but Anita knew exactly what to do to please her. Nibbling on her neck as she removed her bra.

"Damn I missed these!" Anita exclaimed as she squeezed Jennifer's breasts together.

Jennifer grunted, "Now they're all yours."

"Promise?"

"Yes...," she said, removing Anita's bra with one finger like it was some kind of magic trick, "As long as these beauties are mine!"

She grabbed the geeky blonde's breasts and kissed them lovingly.

Anita was getting quickly more aroused, "Oh, God this is so much better!"

They both took turns, worshiping each other's lucious melons like they should have all along. The two fooled around, exploring the others' body. So much energy and no signs of stopping. When their breasts accidentally pressed into each other Jennifer made Anita laugh by saying, "Look, they like each other."

Downstairs during all of the commotion, Anita's mother rang up Jennifer's mother.

"Yo, Janet."

_"Fuck, Needy! Don't you dare stop!"_

_"Oh God, I'm cumming!"_

"Yes, Lisa?"

"I'm calling you about the girls..."

"What about them?"

Anita's mother held the phone up so she could hear the action going on upstairs.

_"Stick your tongue in there!"_

_"OH FUCK!"_

_"SO FUCKING WET!"_

"Oh," said Jennifer's mother not really phased, "I guess I owe you that $250 then."

"Yup."

"Took them long enough."

"Well when they get married..."

"I know I know," Jennifer's mother, "I'll take care of everything."

"Good. I gotta let you go. I've gotta make another call."

"Fine. If you see Jennifer at all can you tell her to call me? I'm trying to figure out what happened to my bras."

"Will do. Bye bye." She hung up and dialed as the moans and groans of the teenagers raged on upstairs. "Chip? It finally happened so you know what that means..."

**THE END!**

**I'll be working on some other stuff. Scream, Stranger Things, Harry Potter but I will make a new Jennifer's Body some time in the future. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
